It Ends with a Wedding
by hi there flamingo
Summary: Korra and Asami return after their six month vacation in the spirit world with some exciting but surprising news. But before anything else can get done, Bolin, Mako, and the Airbender family demand to hear all about their journey. Korra and Asami recount the tales of what didn't exactly turn out to be the most relaxing vacation, but instead an adventure to save some familiar faces.
1. Unexpected Visitors

It felt like just another typical morning on Air Temple Island. The warm breeze rolled through the opens windows as the sun poured in. Tenzin woke with a yawn, and turned to see his beautiful wife Pema's sweet, peaceful face as she slept. As he leaned in to kiss her nose, a stinky, bare foot stretched up and blocked his way. Little Rohan must've came in at some point in the night to sleep with his parents. A common occurrence now that they were in the midst of switching from a crib in their room to his own bed in his own room.

Tenzin could already hear Jinora and Ikki banging on the bathroom door for Meelo to hurry up down the hall. There were plenty of bathrooms on Air Temple Island but it was "the principle!" the kids would say. Yep, just another typical morning on Air Temple Island. That is, until a Satoboat pulled into the dock. Strange, for they weren't expecting any visitors.

All the questions zipping through Tenzin's mind were answered when his three eldest chimed in unison, "Korra!" The way they always did when they saw the Avatar. Tenzin quickly leapt out of bed, waking Pema and Rohan in the process.

"Good morning to you too," Pema said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Korra's back," Tenzin announced.

Pema and Rohan immediately sat up in bed. It had been six long months since they had seen or heard from Korra. Or even Asami. They warned everyone that when they went on their vacation to the spirit world, they weren't sure how long they would be gone and they weren't promising any letters. The girls just wanted to enjoy their vacation as much as they could. But now they were back and everyone couldn't wait to hear every detail of their journey.

* * *

By the time Tenzin, Pema, and Rohan dressed and got outside, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo were still latched on Korra's side, hugging her tight.

"Alright, alright, you three had your turn," Korra laughed, "make room for some more."

Korra finally shook the three off of her but they were instantly replaced by Tenzin, Pema, and Rohan. This hug was at least shorter than the last.

"It's so good to see you both," Tenzin beamed.

"It's great to see you all," said Asami.

Korra ruffled Rohan's hair. "I missed you all so much."

"I can't wait to hear about your time in the spirit world. Six months there must be an incredible experience," Jinora said, almost jealous.

"It really is." Asami smiled at Korra as she put her hand on her shoulder.

Korra placed her hand on top of Asami's. "But before we tell you all about it, we need to wait for Bolin and Mako."

Ikki stomped her foot. "What?! You're going to make us wait?!"

Meelo wagged a booger-covered finger. "You've already made us wait six months, woman!"

Asami couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm sorry, kids but we have important news and we want to tell everyone at the same time."

And so, they waited even more.

* * *

Everyone, including Bolin and Mako, gathered in the dining room of the Air Temple, the very dining room they've had so many family dinners at.

"Okay, we're finally all here so tell us the news already!" Meelo demanded.

Korra and Asami laughed and interlaced fingers. "You want to tell them?" Korra asked.

"No, you can tell them," Asami said.

"Or we could tell them at the same time?"

Bolin slammed his hands on the table. "We get it, you're an adorable couple now! Just tell us already, we're dying here!"

"Okay, okay," said Asami. "On three. One, two, three…"

Then, Korra and Asami exclaimed in unison, "We're getting married!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

A/N: Wow, I can't believe it's been five years since I wrote fanfiction. It's good to be back. I just recently rewatched Legend of Korra, and I'm sure there's a million fanfics about Korrasami adventures in the spirit world, but man, I just had so many ideas flood my brain that I had to start writing. Other chapters won't be this short. Stay tuned!


	2. Enough Wedding Talk

Blink. Blink. Two figures hovered over but they're blurry. Blink.

"Well, you were right," one said, "Bolin was the first to faint."

Bolin blinked again and the figures became clear. Korra and Asami are kneeled in front of him with concerned looks on their faces, but neither can keep from cracking a smile. Bolin held his head.

"What happened?" Bolin asked, delirious.

"We told everyone we're getting married and you fainted," Asami told him.

"I thought if anyone was gonna faint, it'd be Mako," said Korra.

"Hey!" Mako protested, "I'm very happy for you both."

Tenzin stepped forward. "We all are. But I'd be lying if I said this wasn't…"

"Too soon?" Korra interjected. She was anticipating some judgement from Tenzin, so she had a feeling what he was getting at.

Tenzin stroked his beard. "I was thinking more…" He shrugged. "Abrupt."

Pema stepped in to save her struggling husband. "What Tenzin means is, we haven't even heard about your trip yet, or seen you two as a couple really, and now you're getting married. It's…"

Now Pema was at a loss for words, so Tenzin jumped in again. "Abrupt," he said.

"Gosh, there really isn't a better word for it, is there?" Pema asked, embarrassed.

Asami placed a reassuring hand on Korra's back. She could sense she was already getting frustrated with their reactions. Meanwhile, Bolin finally found the strength to stand again.

"Korra, ignore them. This is great! I'm so happy for you two I could just—oh no, it's happening again." Bolin's knees started to buckle underneath him. His eye sight got blurry for a few seconds.

"Don't tell me you're about to faint again," Mako sighed, before sliding a chair under his brother.

Bolin immediately collapsed into the chair to catch his breath. "Thank you. I'm just so happy. This is the greatest day of my life!"

Mako crossed his arms. "What about the day you got engaged to Opal?"

Bolin waved his brother off. "That's a close second. This is KORRA and ASAMI, for crying out loud! …..Don't tell Opal I said that."

"Wait a minute, you and Opal are engaged?! Why didn't you say anything?" Korra asked.

"Because you and Asami said you had important news and I didn't want to be a distraction," said Bolin modestly.

Mako had no problem calling out his brother. "Oh please, you love being a distraction."

Bolin grinned sheepishly. "That's true. I really do."

Tenzin needed this to get back on track. He cleared his throat. "So when's the big day, then?" he asked.

Korra and Asami looked at each other nervously.

"Well, that's the even crazier part," Korra started, "It's—uh, tomorrow."

"WHAT?!"

Like clockwork, Bolin fainted again. He fell right out of his chair and spilled on the floor with a very dramatic sigh.

"Should we help him up?" Jinora asked, seeming like the only one to be concerned for Bolin at this point.

Meelo jumped up and down. "Leave him there, we got bigger things to focus on. Like how I'm gonna be the most handsome ring bearer ever!"

"How could you only give us one day's notice?" Tenzin huffed, the vein in his temple bulging. The planner in him was freaking out. "There's so much to do!"

Korra grabbed Tenzin by the shoulders to calm him down. "I know it's short notice but don't worry. The spirits are taking care of everything. All you all need to do is show up."

Bolin jolted awake. "You'll need someone to officiate, right?! I can do it!" he exclaimed, because somehow he heard this entire conversation while unconscious. Their wedding is just that important to him.

"We're so sorry, Bolin, but we already have someone," Asami told him.

Bolin had never been more offended in his life. "Who on Earth could be better than me?"

Korra and Asami exchanged another one of their knowing glances. In just six months these two could already communicate through looks, like they had their own language, like they had an infinite amount of secrets that only they were in on.

Korra thought for a moment. "Let's just say they're an old friend of the Avatar's."

Asami placed a gentle hand on Bolin's shoulder. "We still need someone to make a toast at the reception."

Bolin's face lit up. "Oh, oh, I can do that!"

Asami smiled before helping Bolin off the floor. "I thought you might."

"If the spirits are taking care of everything, does that mean it's in the spirit world?" Ikki asked. She jumped and down while clapping her little hands together. "Do I finally get to go in the spirit world?!"

"Way to spoil the surprise, Ikki," Korra laughed, "Yes, it's in the spirit world."

Using her airbending Ikki jumped even higher with joy. "Yay! Yay! Yay!"

"Enough wedding talk already, I wanna hear about your spirit world adventures," Jinora insisted.

Everyone took a seat for what is surely a long story.

"Where do we even begin?" Korra asked Asami.

Meelo mounted the table with a fist in the air. "Skip to the fight scenes!"

Bolin clutched his heart. "No, no, tell us about the budding romance!"

Korra blushed. "Romance?"

"Yeah, your first date, your first kiss, tell us everything!" Bolin perched his chin on his palms, all ears.

Mako rolled his eyes. "Jeez, Bo back off a little, will ya?"

"What? I'm very invested in their relationship," said Bolin.

"There's a difference between invested and annoying. Just be supportive," Mako said.

"No, it's okay, Mako," Korra assured him, "I think it's sweet that Bolin cares so much."

Asami shrugged. "I guess it would make sense to start with our first date?"

Korra giggled. "Okay, do you wanna tell it or should I?"

"You can tell it."

"Are you sure? You're so good at telling stories."

"Ugh, not this again," Meelo groaned.

"Sorry, sorry," Korra apologized, a little embarrassed. "We'll both tell it."

Asami leans in dramatically, waving her fingers around. "So, it all started when…"

* * *

A/N: Sorry there's so much dialogue. I've been trying to "make it" as a script writer so I'm out of practice writing prose. But this scene didn't have much action anyway. Besides, dialogue is my favorite. Anyway, next chapter is Korra and Asami in the spirit world, I promise.


End file.
